


If time and circumstances had allowed

by killers_on_mondays (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Not Beta Read, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/killers_on_mondays
Summary: What if Will's first stab wound had been treated by a certain doctor?





	If time and circumstances had allowed

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of prequel to [A possibly easier world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364989) because while I had portrayed them meeting earlier, it was only in the form of a drabble. (694 words)

It was the first time yet Will knew deep in his heart that there would be little he could hate more than waking up in a hospital.

He already formed a vague idea from his theoretical knowledge what would bother him about this place and now he had the opportunity to not only confirm his suspicions but acquire even more reasons why he was averse to a place which was supposed to nurse him to better health again.

He had added seven points to his “Why hospitals suck” list in lieu of attempting to contact his neighbour who usually fed and walked his dog in his absence – He spotted his phone on the table in the far left corner of the room but when he had tried to stand he had felt too dizzy from what he hoped were the pain medications to actually venture to fetch it– when a nurse entered his room.

Will was only spared the minimum amount of attention which was required during the routine (He understood why; overworked single mother, prone to snapping but still full of love beneath it all.) and with the administrations completed left to his own devices again.

Despite his desire to remain alone he immediately found himself missing the presence of another human, the feeling of the bedsheets underneath his palms could ground him only for a short time before his thoughts began to drift to what had happened before he was taken into the ambulance, how his hand had itched to pull the trigger.

 

Thus, he felt an honest to god tug of relief when the door was opened once again and a man who he assumed to be his doctor strode in.

It was then that Will looked up, just so he would know who he had to deal with: deeply professional, in his 30s, dark hair streaked with blonde and silver (maybe from stress) here and there, a demigod in white.

"Hello, Mr. Graham. How are you feeling?"

The voice was deeper than he had anticipated and enunciated the words in a manner Will had never encountered before.

 _That might be Stuart’s doctor, the speeding doctor with the funny accent._ It struck him. _The one who was in a hurry because of a cooler filled to the brim with meat and the reason Stuart complained about a pig head haunting his dreams._

His next thought wandered to the way his face had shifted slightly when he intoned the "Mr. Graham", a minuscule expression of interest. It occurred to him that he knew. He must.

_Who doesn't know creepy Graham? The guy who would be locked up god knows where if he wasn't so damn good at this thing he does?_

At least he didn’t do him the discourtesy and assumed Will wouldn’t notice, he shamelessly kept the flicker of fascination as he started to lay out the essentials of his injury.

Rotator cuff tear.

Taken a lateral.

Although Will had then tuned out of the lecture half-way, he didn’t miss when the talk finally came to an end – except it didn’t.

“Not fond of eye contact, are you?”

 _He is stalling._ It was unexpected and if Will hadn’t been annoyed with the situation as well as the man’s agenda he would have actually found it a little cute. Right now, however, he had no time for that bullshit.

“Frankly? No.”

“I imagine this habit is frowned upon in your line of work.”

“I thought you were a surgeon not a psychologist.”

“Despite certain schools of thought subscribing to dualism, a doctor of the body has to be a doctor of the mind to a certain extent as well.”

"And I would hate to withhold that from your other patients."

Will then looked him in the eyes and tried to convey the _Fuck off_ which dangled on the tip of his tongue, the challenge was reciprocated but a lot more...

Playfully.

“In the course of this week I will check upon you a few more times, see how the wound is healing.”

With that Dr. Lecter exited the room.

 

Will was pretty sure a nurse could do the check-ups just as well.


End file.
